Never Ever Forget a Date with Lily Evans
by XxXs T a R i n T h E s K yXxX
Summary: James forgot he asked Lily. And Lily being Lily won't take an apology that easily... Written for the prompt of the day.


**Never Ever Forget a Date with Lily Evans**

* * *

James Potter, with his untidy hair and round glasses, stood outside the girl's dorm waiting for a certain red-haired prefect to come out. Merlin knows how long he stood there. Maybe an hour, maybe two _or_ maybe the whole morning when he remembered he forgot about her. Because last night, it slipped his mind that he asked her out about three weeks ago, knowing Lily Evans she would have waited for him until... well he arrived.

"Sorry James. Lily doesn't want to talk to you..." Alice Widdlebie softly said through the slightly open door. James could tell Lily was just over the other side and would not want to talk to him. Alice was debating whether to close the door right at his face or wait for him to go away before she closes it when James opened his mouth.

"Do tell Lily I won't go away 'till she comes out?" It was more of a question than a friendly favor. Everybody knew how Lily Evans hated James' guts and nerves and it would really hard for him to gain her forgiveness. But when he asked her out, he didn't check the calendar. Last night, Remus needed him. And Sirius couldn't handle the problem all by himself with only a little rat to help him out.

Alice nodded. From the look in her eyes, James could tell nobody got any sleep last night in the girls' room. James pressed his ear at the shut door, waiting for Lily to come.

'_He sounds so sincere_.' The voice sounded like Alice.

'_Pfft. Rubbish. He wasn't so sincere last night when he stood me up_.' And that's definitely Lily. James, after remembering he had or _has_ a date with Lily sprinted his way through the corridors at their meeting place leaving behind his invisibility cloak with Sirius and Peter. Heck, he could even care less if somebody caught him. He had to get to Lily. James felt even more annoyed with himself after remembering last night's incident.

'_You shouldn't have said yes to him in the first place. That boy, knows no change._' James felt irritated with the owner of the voice. It was Abby Thompson, a year older than them. And Abby, being dumped by James was ever so bitter with him.

'_Well... I really thought he changed_.' snapped Lily. James knocked again. This time louder and more force into it.

"Lily I know you're in there." James started, he turned the door knob repeatedly. "Lily, please talk to me."

"Potter, you have no right to call me by my first name." James could imagine Lily's wrath already. Being back to last name basis is an extremely bad sign specially if it's Li- Evans who wants to call you by Surname.

"Lily, please talk to me here. Outside." James wanted to sound more sincere, if that's even possible. But having no sleep last night and feeling his body ache and sore from everywhere is making his patience run thin. "Please talk to me."

'_Lily... Just talk to him already_.' James heard somebody gave a sigh of defeat and the door cracked open. His eyes met with Lily's green ones. And boy, was furious an understatement!

"Well, I don't have all day." snapped Lily. Her arms over her chest, her right foot tapping on the floor impatiently, her eyebrows meeting at the center and face as red as a tomato. "If you're wasting my time..."

James grabbed her shoulders before she could go back in the girls' dorm. "Lily, I want to apologize for last night..."

"An apology?" cried Lily, her voice louder. "Well James Potter, I waited for you, you blood git, for six hours under the freezing weather last night. Do you know it's been snowing this past few days? And you chose last night, really Potter _last night_, the coldest time of the year to have me wait for you for six freezing hours and all I get is an apology? I can't believe you! I want an explanation. I have the right to _demand_ it."

Lily became even more redder after her little outburst. Shouldn't it be, after a person releases every bad thought they are relieved? What happened to that? It seems Lily's wrath doubled after she told James what she'd been through last night. James gulped. He deserves everything Lily is going to give him.

"Lily." He started. He wanted to hold Lily's hand while defending himself but knowing lily, she might bite of his hand. "For starters, I really _am_ sorry. I never intended for you to wait outside. It's all my fault I _am._ You know I never want to waste your time."

"Than why didn't you _show up_ you toerag?" James winced at his resurrected nickname. Lily hadn't call him that for almost two years now and hearing it again, brought back ugly and painful memories.

"Lily, dearest..."

"Don't you _dearest_ me." Lily poked his chest painfully. It's going to have a bruise for sure.

"Okay fine... Evans?" James asked unsure of what to call Lily anymore. "Evans, I.. I really want to go out with you but something..."

"_Excuses._"

"Evans. Really? Could you not control yourself and let me bloody_ finish_?" Said James who had some force in his voice. "We aren't going anywhere if you interrupt me after six words."

"You have 4 minutes."

"4 minutes? Are you-"

"3 and 48 seconds..." said Lily while looking at her watch. James wanted to protest but his time is running out.

"Lily Evans, I love you and didn't want to stood you up. I can't tell you why I wasn't able to come because it isn't my secret to tell. If it is, you would have been there with me. But it isn't and last night was a matter of life and death. Lily, believe me when I say I really am sorry." Lily's eyes seem to soften a bit but her lips was still in her I'm-angry form.

"Then why didn't you tell me first you're not going to be able to go out _then_ go out to that important 'matter'?" Lily replied. She isn't going to let this one go, thought James.

"I was pushed for time." James got Lily's hand and grasp them tightly to prevent her from yanking them out of his. "Lily, if you only knew how much I wanted you to be there with me, you're not going to be this mad with me."

"Then just bloody tell me Potter what's going on! I don't want to play dumb with you." Lily was trying to get her hands back but James wouldn't budge.

"I can't tell you."

"Don't trust me? Eh, Potter?" Lily was now trying to regain back her hands and backing away from James. "And I thought love was all about trust? I get it now. You don't really want to be with me anymore. Okay, I understand. I perfectly... perfectly under... stand."

Lily was now sobbing. "Go back to your lovely friends Potter. I know, you stood me up just to be with them. When you people are always together 24/7!"

James couldn't think of anything else so he kissed her. In the middle of the Gryffindor common room, just outside the girls' dorm, he kissed her. It didn't matter whether there were first years or thirds years gasping and cheering for them. For James Potter, Lily was everything that mattered. Her lips, her love and her forgiveness. When they broke away, Lily slapped him across the face.

James touched his sore cheek. And cheerfully asked. "Am I forgiven?"

Lily slapped him again. "What was _that_ for?"

"Who said you could kiss me, Potter?"

"Well.. You didn't have a problem with it a few moments ago." James said smugly.

"I'm going back to my room." Lily opened the door. "Oh, and James?"

James quickly spun his body to look at Lily. "Yes?"

"Don't and I mean _ever_, forget about me again."

E_n_**d**

**

* * *

**A/n: Yey! I'm able to make a story! Here, have a cookie *hands a plate full of cookies* Thanks for reading my story! BTW, I wrote this for the hufflepuff prompt of the day in Hogwarts OnLine Forum and the prompts are **Apology **and** I really am sorry. **Please review and I'll give you more cookies! I hope the kissing scene is not awkward or anything because to be honest this is my first and being really conservative and all, I don't know how to write one.. So if anybody found it awkward please help me improve on that aspect!** :D  
**


End file.
